


Recovered With Pain

by Vearpeace



Series: 接电影结局的一些小故事 [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearpeace/pseuds/Vearpeace
Summary: 伪落难日常，结尾有车，中间可能有一点点血腥，不过（应该）不是虐身设定接前文，不看也不影响，大概就是，卡尔顿和暴乱在火箭爆炸后，由于共生体的存在已经暴露在公众视线中而暴乱的力量还没有恢复，这时候回到生命基金有可能会被恐惧共生体的人类加害所以决定先隐藏起来休养





	Recovered With Pain

夜晚的旧金山无论何时都美丽且繁华，没有什么能够破坏这一点，即使是不久前席卷半座城市的连环车祸和随之而来的那场爆炸。两个月后，生命基金在一夜之间的突变依然是人们乐于谈论的话题，他们因为它的种种行径而感到愤怒：诱骗流浪汉做实验体，将所谓的科技发展置于人类安全之前，以及向公众隐瞒与他们自身安危相关的信息。生命基金面临着前所未有的压力，而它的老板，也是建立者，Carlton Drake也在两个月前的那一场爆炸后失踪，生死不明。

戴着帽兜的男人提着两个硕大的袋子穿过繁华的街道拐进一个不起眼的住宅区。用手背上还狰狞着十字伤疤的右手解开门禁，Carlton回到了令他感到安全的环境中。

感应灯照亮了客厅里的每一个角落，他放松下来，将购物袋放在桌上，换下衣服开始准备晚饭。他以前就会做饭，只是忙于工作很少自己动手，这一个多月来他的厨艺倒是有所长进。

客厅传来塑料袋的翻动声和咀嚼声，Carlton忽略手腕处的疼痛把牛排翻了个面。在晚饭期间他照例浏览了一下新闻，没有什么新的消息，霸占各个网站头条的依然是知名生物公司生命基金会的丑闻。关于人体实验的照片被曝光，半年多前的那场坠毁和两个月前的爆炸联系起来矛头直指生命基金擅自在没有足够防护措施的条件下接触外星生命导致重大事故。

还是那些陈词滥调。Carlton放下叉子活动了一下手腕。Eddie Brock提供的照片引起了巨大的轰动，但仅仅以此给生命基金定罪未免证据不足。以生命基金的公关能力挺过这样的危机并不难，但现在加上了火箭爆炸的事情，情况就变得复杂了起来。希望生命基金能做出比较得当的应对，Carlton想，毕竟这决定了他在回去之后要面对怎样的烂摊子。

窸窣的声音从客厅来到厨房，一张银灰色的狰狞面孔出现在旁边。Carlton侧头询问：“你吃饱了？”

Riot默不作声地从他身后转到另一边，流体在空中划成个半圆环在他的腰间。它盯着盘子里剩下的牛排，伸出触须碰了碰，然后做出评价：

“死的，难吃。”

Carlton笑道：“看来人类厨师的手艺再好也不能满足你们。”他开了个玩笑。共生体对于食物的选择与人类的不同之处是一个有趣的课题，可惜之前他的时间不够，来不及做深入研究。

沉默了片刻，Riot突然又道：“我需要人类。”

Carlton不得不再次放下手中的叉子。Riot对人类“需要”的形式显而易见，这原本完全不是问题，但是，“你昨天才吃了一个人，太过频繁的话可能会被人察觉。”

共生体白色的眼睛危险地眯了起来。Carlton的心跳不禁快了两拍，但他依然没有改变立场。这是他们一直以来难以回避的问题，没了生命基金的操作，短时间内大量流浪汉的失踪可能会引起警察的注意，何况Riot近来还变得挑剔了起来，不再满足于街边外形颓废肉质也并不十分鲜美的流浪者们。他们已经更换过三次住所，这次还不到一周，Carlton暂时不想再寻找新的落脚点。他的身体状态还不稳定，而且他还挺喜欢现在这间公寓的。

Riot盯着他看了许久，最终回到了他的身体里。这表示短暂的妥协，虽然胸口传来的钝痛代表着一些保留意见，但Carlton已经习惯了。共生体总是能治好他身上的任何伤病，但也能轻而易举地制造它们，甚至不用损害生理机能而只是让他感到疼痛。对于它来说这或许是“惩罚”，让他明白谁才处于主导地位。这似乎没有什么必要。它能读取他的全部思想，控制他的全部行为，他们是名义上的合作伙伴，但实际上他们的关系并不对等。他手握着为数不多的筹码与它进行力量悬殊的谈判，最终维持着一种并不牢靠的平衡。

Carlton在将厨房收拾得当后又去收拾客厅里Riot留下的烂摊子。共生体似乎不知道什么是整洁和秩序，至少Riot是这样，至少Riot这段时间是这样。它总是将东西弄得一团乱，他便不得不加以善后。即便无法读取Riot的思想他也能猜到这些行为的动机。他们搞砸了火箭发射，暂时终止了他改造人类的梦想，同样夭折的还有Riot将族人带到地球的计划。在一段时间里他也感到无法抑制的沮丧，还有愤怒，对于Eddie Brock，对于无法理解他为推动人类进步所做的一切的人们。但良好的教养和对于科学不变的追求最终让他冷静了下来，在休养生息中筹谋着下一次东山再起。同样的情绪，主人换成了外星暴君可能就会衍生出其他的存在和表现形式。而他是Riot最触手可及的迁怒对象之一。他从不觉得达成目的的过程会容易，如果这是他为了成功必须付出的东西之一，那么他接受。

深夜，Carlton从充满火光的梦中惊醒。他来到落地窗前，望着夜色中的旧金山。以前他很少有这种俯瞰夜景的机会，他总是在实验室中，或者往来于各个公共活动和采访之间，毕竟管理一家公司不只是做实验那么简单。隐隐的疼痛流窜于身体的各个部分。他的状况还不算太好，虽然对于两个月前火海逃生的人来说已经算是奇迹。他没有去医院，那样容易暴露，他选择相信Riot，因为对于Riot来说只有他的身体恢复他们才能进行下一步——回到生命基金。

进入下一阶段恢复期的Carlton开始变得嗜睡起来。再一次在中午醒来时，Carlton觉得他的情况好转了一些，只是由于过量的睡眠有些昏昏沉沉。他穿着睡衣来到冰箱前，拉开门后面对空荡荡的隔层才想起要补充食物了。

关上冰箱门后他看到Riot白色的眼睛正在后面看着他。可惜他还不是很清醒的大脑无法对共生体的“表情”加以理解。

他把自己扔进沙发里，拿起一直没有什么机会用的手机叫了个外卖——当然没有忘了共生体的那份。为了安全起见他通常都亲自外出采买食物，但偶尔有一次例外也不要紧。他想。

Riot回到了他的体内，一直保持着沉默。他想起Riot已经有两三天没有吃人了，或许今晚应该再找一个流浪汉。

门铃响起得比他想象中要早。他打开门，门口的外卖员因为出现在面前的一半带着伤疤的面孔露出了惊讶的神色，随即很快将这一不礼貌的表情收敛了起来。Carlton带着模板化的礼貌笑容微笑示意，低头在口袋里翻找小费，视线却突然旋转，等他再次踏上地面时面前只剩下了一摊血渍。

Carlton盯着那摊血渍两秒，随后叹了口气。Riot又没了动静，他也不打算对此说些什么。所幸刚才那一幕没有其他人看到。装着食物的袋子被放到远处没有沾染上血迹，Carlton不知他是不是该对此感到欣慰，Riot似乎也不是完全不为他考虑。

在清理完“痕迹”后，Carlton再次感到了疲惫。病痛使人容易脆弱，需要充足的休息才能恢复。人类弱小的机体设计。

填饱所剩无几的食欲后，Carlton再次回到了房间。再次醒来时天色已经接近灰暗。他花了五分钟驱散由于过量睡眠导致的不适，拖着沉重的身体来到洗手间。冰凉的液体漫过面颊，让他清醒了许多。他抬头看着镜子中的自己。

镜子中的人右半边脸被狰狞的伤疤覆盖，其余的部分也比往日要瘦削，唯独黑色的眼睛中依然跳跃着神采。

即使是今时今日，他依然不允许自己表露出颓废的态势。他从那场爆炸中活了下来，还有Riot。既然如此，他的使命就还没有结束。

银灰色的液体在他肩头凝结，拉伸，构成在他人看来丑陋狰狞在他眼中却象征着强大与未来的面孔，没有瞳孔的白色眼睛默不作声地注视着他。

Riot的心情还算不错。他很难解释他是怎么从那张“脸”上看出情绪来的，但他就是知道。

“Riot？”

银色的共生体看了他一会儿，就在Carlton开始感到有些不安时，金属色的流体从衣领探出，一路向上，像一只冰凉的手抚摸上他的面颊。

Carlton没有躲避，虽然他不知道Riot想要做什么。

熟悉的麻痒感从接触的地方蔓延开来，他眨了眨眼，依然有些摸不清它的意图。直到那些液体退回他的身体，Riot状似满意地在他面前绕了一圈，他才再次看到镜子中的自己。

那是自从多年前就频繁出现在公共视野中的那张脸。可怖的疤痕已经完全消失，棕色的皮肤上甚至连一丝伤疤也没有。尽管因为先前的巨大变故依然眼窝深陷神色憔悴，但他还是在一瞬间有种错觉，仿佛他还是生命基金会的老板，而不是带着虚弱共生体隐藏在旧金山市区的落难者。

“谢谢。”Carlton道，“但你不用在这种无关紧要的事上耗费力气。”在这种情况下他对自己的外貌并不十分在意，更重要的是Riot尽快恢复，他们尽快回到生命基金。

Riot不以为意。“之前人类在我看来都没有什么差别。脆弱的设计，美味的身体，都是一样弱小而缺乏价值的生物。但现在，”它挡在Carlton与镜子之间，“我开始能够分辨出你们之间的不同了。你比其他人看着要好多了，我喜欢这张脸。”

Carlton看着近在眼前的那双只有眼白的眼睛。共生体过于直白的表达方式让他的心跳快了两拍——以一种好的方式，而不是出于不安或恐惧。

无论在下属还是媒体前向来都是能言善辩的Carlton第一次感到了语塞。他不知道要继续表示感谢还是该说些什么，连洗手间的空气似乎都变得稀薄了起来。好在Riot也没有给他太多的时间去感受缓缓降临的窘迫，它像是毫不在意刚才自己说过的话一般又“欣赏”了一下那张它刚刚夸赞过的脸，随后消失在他的手臂间。

Carlton望着镜子里只有他一人的倒影，深吸一口气，平复了一下有些混乱的思维。这是好的现象，这或许可以视为他和Riot之间关系的一个进展。外星暴君向他难得地释放了善意，这应当有助于他们的合作。

但Carlton发现自己似乎低估了Riot喜怒无常的程度。在那之后他们的相处似乎没有多大的改变，Riot依然整日吵闹着要吃人，他依然在时常安抚他的共生体的同时为他们提供稳定的休养环境并且保证自己的身份不暴露。

Carlton戴着宽大的口罩走在旧金山的夜色下，脑海中是Riot时不时的“骚扰”。

“那边那个男人我看就不错，看那些肌肉，一定很好吃。”

“我们不能就这样在大街上吃人。”Carlton不知第多少次重复这句话。口罩遮住他的大半张脸让他显得没有那么像自言自语的神经病，但这对于他来说只是微乎其微的心理安慰。

“我需要食物才能更快地恢复。”

“我给你买了很多动物的肉和内脏，都在冰箱里面。”他飞快做出回答。

“但我需要人类！他们才是我最好的食物！”

Carlton脚步一滞。他叹了口气，脑海中的怒吼让他揉了揉太阳穴。不管是由于什么原因，共生体领袖并不是那么适合委曲求全式的生活，但现在的他也无法可想。

Riot诡异地安静了下来。一名年轻女人与他擦肩而过时，他蓦地转身，扣住她的肩膀，眼中银白色一闪而过。

女人惊讶地转头，看到身后戴着口罩可疑男人后警惕地后退一步：“你干什么？”

Carlton慌忙收回手，胡乱地道了几句歉后匆匆跑开，留下神色莫名的女人。

Carlton逃进一条小巷子，深处唯一的路灯投下惨白的光，一片寂静中回荡着他的喘息声。

就在刚才他不知道从哪里爆发出来的力气，在那一瞬间摆脱了Riot的控制，阻止了它的行动。他的心脏在胸腔里疯狂跳动，向来温和的声音带着怒意道：“我说了你不能在街上随便对人下手，这样警察会找上我们的！”

“那我就连他们也一起吃了！”

Riot分化出的头颅几乎贴上Carlton的脸，交错的尖牙和愤怒的声音像是下一刻就要咬掉他的头。Carlton却顾不上恐惧。他感觉他就快不能维持下去了。Riot单方面蛮不讲理地在他们契约的边缘屡次试探，他越来越感到这份合作的关系难以为继。但他又别无他法。

几个深呼吸间平复下情绪，他恢复了平时的表情，变回了那个理智冷静的Carlton，但Riot显然没打算就此翻篇，他阴森着表情近乎是恶狠狠地道：

“Carlton Drake，你只是我的宿主，我的坐骑，你没资格这么和我讨价还价。”

Carlton眨了眨眼。共生体近似威胁的话没有吓到他，尽管时至今日他依然没有弄清在这种情况下让Riot仍然没有抛下他寻找下一个宿主的原因是什么，但他从来都擅长于利用自己的优势。

他没有对此做出回应，只是推开Riot向小巷深处走去。共生体回到他体内冲撞翻涌，挟带着让人难以忽略的不适。他不禁有些走神地想，或许Riot已经吃掉了他的一半肝或者一个肾，为了泄愤，但它总是会复原他的，因为他死了它也无法存活。

对面晦暗的光线中走来一个提着公文包的男人，或许是刚刚下班在回家的路上。Carlton一时走神没有注意，等他看到的时候男人已经走到了他的不远处。

不祥的感觉只来得及在脑中一闪而过，Carlton就不受控制地扑了上去。

他闭上了眼。——起码他们没有在大街上袭击人类，这多少比他预想中最坏的结果要好一些。

但很快他就发现事实和他预想中的不太一样。男人被扑倒后来不及尖叫就被咬断了喉咙，血液涌出喷溅在他身上，过于真实的温热触感让他无端打了个寒战。他看向按住男人的那双手，那不是Riot尖利的爪子，更不是他变形成的武器，而是他的手。

在口中化开的血腥味联合一切征兆提醒着他发生了什么。

自从被Riot寄生后，他从来只是躲在灰色的屏障后看着一个个人成为了共生体的养分，成为了人类进步道路上的推动者。他丝毫不可怜他们，任何人在他看来都可以为了更高的利益，为了人类的延续而牺牲。他们为人类的进化做出了贡献，如果需要的话那个牺牲者甚至可以是他自己。过去如此，现在如此，未来依然如此。但这不意味着他在一时间可以接受以这种最为粗暴的形式进食同类。这与他从小受到的良好教育所背离，也与他的生物本能所背离。

他说不出话来，但Riot能够感受到他的震惊和抗拒。这正是它想要的。它感到兴奋在自己的每一处液体里流淌，它要让这个不知天高地厚的小科学家明白，违背它的意愿会受到怎样的“惩罚”。

Carlton从不知道自己的牙齿和咬肌可以这么发达。这当然要归结于Riot。它完全控制着他的身体，但却保留了他所有的感觉。他可以感受到人类的骨骼被牙齿毫不费力地碾碎，血肉被咀嚼成零碎的小块，最终混着血液滑进他的食道，落进他的胃里，而他甚至无法闭上眼睛不去面对这一切。

在他瞪大着双眼咽下最后一块血肉与内脏的混合物后，对他遍布全身的控制瞬间撤去，他一下瘫倒在地上。

几乎是同时他弹了起来，踉跄着跑到一边，跪在地上呕吐了起来。

他几乎将腹中的所有东西都倾倒了出来，生理性泪水糊了满脸。模糊的视线中，他只看到地上晚饭的残骸，而刚刚那些他亲口咽下的东西，却像是凭空消失一般，无影无踪。

他呆呆地看着地上的一片狼藉。

“怎么样，我们的食物是不是比人类的食物要好多了？”

他猛地回头，银灰色的头颅在惨白的路灯下显得分外狰狞可怖，尖利的牙齿和过长的双眼仿佛在嘲笑他夸张的反应。

他的身体里当然不会有那些东西，它们归根结底是Riot的食物，不是他的，只不过是Riot为了惩罚他，“借用”他的身体进行了一次进食。

他瘫坐在一旁，像是在消化刚刚发生的一切。

由远及近的脚步声传来，Riot异常乖顺地回到了他的体内。

一个中年男人远远地看到一个人失魂落魄地坐在墙边，本能地想要上前关切。

Carlton突然意识到，他身上和手上的血迹已经被Riot用不知什么办法清理干净，但此时他的脸却暴露在外，旧金山每一个人都可以认出这张属于Carlton Drake的脸。

他在男人靠近之前急忙起身，用手捂住下半张脸慌忙逃离。

终于回到公寓时，Carlton靠在门上，听着自己砰砰的心跳声，许久才平复下紊乱的呼吸，随后脚步虚浮地来到浴室，将遍布满脸的泪痕清洗干净。

他在镜子前站了很久，空旷的空间里只有他自己的呼吸声。他觉得他应该说些什么，但又无从开口，也没有力气。最终Carlton只是回到客厅，缩在沙发里盯着电视里自己的倒影。

在发了不知多久的呆后他忽然感到口渴，撑起疲乏的身体来到冰箱前，在拉开门的一刻，冰箱中堆满的为Riot储备的各种动物内脏刺进他的眼中。满目的红色瞬间唤醒了不久前的记忆。

他冲进浴室里趴在水池边又吐了个昏天暗地，只是现在已经没有什么东西可以让他吐了。翻涌的胃部好不容易再次平静下来，他靠着墙壁滑坐在地上，朦胧的视线中一团熟悉的银色凝聚成形。

Riot得意地看着跌坐在地上的人。长久以来的烦躁暂时得到平息，细小的触手为人类擦去眼角溢出的泪水。

“我说过，你只是我的坐骑，你没资格和我讨价还价。”它已经展示了它的“惩罚”，它的宿主也该识时务地就此服从他。

Carlton隔着一层水雾看着Riot。共生体的意图明显，他也早就知道既然它从爆炸中救了他就不会放任他死去，但同时它也有无数种办法让他明白谁才具有主导权。可惜他现在已经不是往日的Carlton Drake，手中的筹码不足以让他和这个寄生在他体内的外星暴君“对抗”。

疲惫和不适让他只想推开眼前这个在他看来无比“美丽”在旁人眼中却狰狞万分的头颅找个地方安静一下。这段时间来压抑下的种种情绪在这一系列的事情后几乎要翻搅着浮上水面。

他当然不后悔派出火箭到太空探索，也不后悔让Riot寄生自己，与它合作。就算再有一百次的机会他也都会做出同样的选择。但同时他也忍不住回想了一下，这几个月以来他的经历。火箭发射失败，隐藏自己的行迹，挣扎在身体与心理的双重痛苦之间，直到今天。似乎自从在生命基金里遇到Riot附身的那个小女孩那天直至今日，发生在他身上的一切都是不幸的，只有以各种形式存在的痛苦。

他很少去想这些痛苦的来源。追求科学的道路不可能一帆风顺，更何况他想要的是推动人类这个物种的飞跃。可也是显而易见的，在这条路上为他带来希望和失败以及痛苦的，就是此刻寄生在它体内的共生体领袖。

Riot读到了他的想法，不知为何这个人类此刻的想法在它心底掀起了更为强烈的一股烦躁。它分化出一条手臂猛地将Carlton按在了墙上。

“Carlton Drake，别忘了是你找上的我们！是你把我们带到地球来，是你要与我合作去所谓的‘进化人类。怎么，事到如今你后悔了吗？”

Riot似乎忘了是它一路从东马来西亚来到旧金山，找到Carlton作为他的宿主。在最初他看中的无非是Carlton的地位和发射火箭的能力，在找到他后它意外地发现这个人类的身体与他十分契合，他作为科学家所掌握的知识也为它了解地球——这个它们未来的家园给予了不少帮助。他的理念也很有意思，并且与他的目的不谋而合。

Carlton在各方面都是个理想的宿主，虽然不是完全不可替代的，但它在火箭爆炸的那一刻还是决定救下他。计划的失败以及下一次机会的无限期推延令它极为愤怒。它很少面对失败，也从不习惯面对失败。Carlton依然和它有着共同的利益，他帮助Carlton恢复身体，Carlton则在回到生命基金后继续筹划他们的“事业”。

这段时间里它确实做过一些无关紧要的事，有些甚至没有必要，比如屡次惩罚这个将Venom弄丢，最终导致他们计划失败的人，再比如那天为Carlton治好脸上的伤。它没有怎么思考过这个行为的意义。如它所说，在它逐渐熟悉人类之后，它认识到Carlton的脸确实远远超出了他同类的平均水平，并且在有些时候能使它的心情愉悦。

领袖的身份让它习惯于将一切事情维持在它的控制范围内，但近来这些道不清的感觉让它总是有些烦躁。

它需要确认一切都在自己的掌握之中。

而此时这个双眼通红，整个人都显得可怜兮兮的人类竟然还对它产生了不满。

初见面时它的手掐在Carlton脖子上，在最初的片刻惊慌失措后他的心中出现的是狂喜。Riot感受到了那种它从未在其他人类宿主身上感受到过的情绪。这令它感到意外，但却取悦了它。而现在这个一直将它视为人类希望和未来的人竟然在心中产生了怀疑。

现在它凝结成形的右手按在人类脆弱的要害之上，温热的皮肤在它的手下颤抖。人类此时的感受复杂陌生到它难以理解，但它再明显不过的情绪是不需要思维读取就能够感受到的。

Carlton以一个极为狼狈的姿势被按在墙上。Riot在暴怒之下总算还记得控制力道，他没有直接死在这一击之下，但按在脖颈间的那只手也绝对让人不舒服。在浴室刺目的灯光下他眯起眼，回荡在耳边的怒吼让他头昏脑涨。他甚至没听清Riot刚刚说了什么。

“我……”他开口，却只能发出含混不清的声音。

Riot松开对他的钳制，等待它的宿主作出“解释”。

“重获自由”的Carlton撑在地上咳了许久。理智随着氧气一并慢慢回到大脑里。他支撑着墙壁站起身，对Riot 也是对自己说道：

“我们……应该换一个地方了。”

虽然他现在只想好好睡一觉，但这是一个不容忽视的问题。后来的那个男人很可能会发现些什么，如果他报了警的话他们就可能不再安全。

他飞快地思考着。他们需要离开这里，寻找一个陌生的地方。然后他应该找时间好好地和Riot谈一谈，共生体领袖也不是完全不讲道理，只是这段时间以来他们忙于隐藏和休养，或许确实缺少沟通。

Carlton将各种想法在脑海里整理排序整合出一个行动顺序。他已经脱离了刚才几近失控的状态，尽管情绪的余波还在胸口震荡，但他的思维已经恢复了理智。在那之前，他需要好好地休息一下，然后再继续面对这一切。

手臂突然被一股强大的力道拉住阻挡了他想要离开的脚步，Carlton后退一步，几乎跌倒在地。Riot分化出的头颅挡在他面前，纯白的眼睛和尖利的牙齿构成的表情里是明晃晃的怒火。他眨了眨眼。人类没有共生体能够读取他人思维的能力，大多数时候他都不知道Riot的想法，比如此刻。他已经表现出足够的顺从，他不知道Riot还在不满什么。于是他只得摆出惯用多年从未失效的温和面孔安抚Riot，期望能够缓解共生体一如往日但又有些不同于往日的暴躁脾气。但他似乎忘记了Riot可以在第一时间读取到他的“心口不一”。

“永远不要想要敷衍我，人类。”Riot恶狠狠地说。

Carlton愣了一下。Riot的愤怒似乎并不是没有由来的，他努力回想着它刚才说过的话。

的确是他的飞船找到共生体的母星，又将它们带回了地球。他还记得他亲眼看到封存在罐子里的共生体的那一刻他心中的狂喜。后悔吗？这不可能。比他的个人感情更重要的是人类的未来。共生体的到来是一个机会，他绝对不能放弃这个机会，无论他需要面对的是什么，或者即将失去的是什么。

“Riot，”他认真地对共生体说，“我们是合作伙伴，我会帮助你回到太空，把你的族人们带到地球。我们会一起改造人类，开启新的时代，除此之外的任何事情我都能接受。”

Carlton自觉已经足够真诚，但这个回答对于Riot真正在意的事情无意识的避而不谈并没能抚平它的情绪。从某种角度来说Riot从不担心它的宿主“背叛”它。作为共生体的领袖，控制一个弱小的人类轻而易举，况且它还知道他的所有想法。同样是利用的关系，它从来都是抱着更为高等物种的傲慢和轻蔑寄生在他往任的宿主体内——不是之前几个短暂寄生过的人类，而是在它曾经征服过的那些星球上——他们的想法无关紧要，无论他们的想法如何，最终的结果都不会有任何改变。但Carlton Drake不同，这个人类小科学家脑子里想的那些东西不知为何激怒了他。他没有给出能够令它满意的回答，或许是因为这样的回答根本就不存在。它没有必要再和多他费口舌。既然Carlton觉得它为他带来的大多数是痛苦，那么它就需要制造一些“反证”。

Riot的沉默让Carlton误以为共生体已经被自己成功安抚。他松了口气，疲惫感加倍向放松的神经袭来。他盘算着先好好休息一会再做其他打算，然而还来不及有所动作就被一股巨大的力量摔了出去

一阵天旋地转后，Carlton被迫侧过头，一边脸贴着冰凉的瓷砖。他被Riot迎面扣在了墙上，身体的每一寸都紧贴坚硬的墙面。

“……Riot？”

Carlton挤出一声带着不安的疑问。他不知道Riot要做什么，但他有种感觉，这次可能和以前的“惩罚”不太一样。

共生体凑到宿主的脸侧，鲜红的长舌缓缓从下颌舔到眼角，留下一行黏腻的痕迹。

Carlton本能地想要躲避，但寄居在他体内的“同伴”将他牢牢地固定在墙上。他能感受到液体从他的背后渗出，游走，从腰间攀上肩头，又沿手臂流到指缝，所过之处留下冰凉的触感。Riot的颜色是银灰的金属色，它在很多时候看起来也像流体金属一般，灵活的液体可以变成任何形状，也可以幻化成各种武器，无所不至又坚不可摧。它可以变成盾牌为他挡下所有伤害，也可以瞬间在他身上留下无数道伤痕。他战栗着不知道它的意图，只能等待它的下一步行动。

Riot欣赏着Carlton颤抖的睫毛，无意识抿起的双唇。它第一次觉得计划失败也不是完全没有好处，它有了足够的时间去了解人类。而它的宿主，比其他人类更加美味，不管是在食物，还是在其他意味上。

“不用害怕，我不会伤害你。”Riot难得地做出了“暂时的”承诺。但这似乎没有使Carlton完全放下心来。他犹豫着想要询问自己又有哪里令它不满，但话未出口就变成了一声短促的呻吟。

巡回于皮肤上的流体不知不觉间来到了下半身，探向连他自己都鲜少触碰的私密之处。Carlton咬牙咽下梗在喉咙里的声音，等待那要命的触感离开。但他很快发现Riot并不是无意之间经过。液体组成的细长触须探进内裤边缘，触碰缠绕软塌的阴茎，饶有兴趣地徘徊停留。

现在Riot的意图似乎清晰了起来，虽然他仍然不敢相信。他对这方面的事情从来没有太大的兴趣，只是出于生理健康的考虑会定期解决自身需求。被Riot附身后终于可以实现目标的狂喜和一系列需要他处理的事情混杂起来，更是无暇考虑其他。火箭爆炸后至今他忙于奔波和休养也从未想过这方面的事。如今禁欲已久的身体在Riot的触碰下迅速地起了反应，他感到有些难堪。

“R…Riot，别这样……”他压下喘息低声道。

Riot忽视了他的请求。流体包裹住逐渐苏醒的性器按压揉捏，延伸出的触手饶有兴趣地拨弄底部的囊袋，在看不到的地方挑逗起人类沉睡已久的欲望。Carlton的脑中没有出现过这类信息，它可以搜寻到的只是晦涩难懂的人体生理结构知识，和一些看起来例行公事般索然无味的记忆。它对于此的了解还要归功于人类的“网络”。看来人类创造的东西里还是有一些是有用的。

Carlton双腿发软，几乎是靠Riot的支撑才勉强维持站立。半勃的性器隔着一层布料顶在墙面上，摩擦间硬生生地发疼。欲望和渴求从深不见底的黑暗之处释放出来却又被关在了一个密不透风的盒子里。他想开口请求Riot，但他不知道是想让Riot放过他还是想让它将他从这痛苦而美妙的折磨中解放出来。

人类的面颊泛起红潮，呼吸也开始不稳定的时候Riot放开了对Carlton的控制。Carlton双腿一软跪倒在地，单手支撑墙面保持着身体的平衡，努力试图从下体传来的刺激中冷静下来，但收效甚微。

共生体的头颅来到宿主旁边。Riot观察着Carlton隐忍的表情，它能读到Carlton身体上渴望和思想上抗拒的矛盾。Riot对此嗤之以鼻，人类的羞耻心在它看来是弱小的体现，它会帮助它的宿主抛弃人类的这一弱点。

缠绕在胯间的触手转为了不紧不慢的揉弄。Riot释放出更多的液体，从腰间渗出沿着衣摆伸进上衣，越过肋骨的线条，拉伸出的细小触手捉住胸前的凸起揉捻拨弄。人类的身体又软了一分，从喉咙中溢出的好听的声音鼓动着Riot。它不再满足于此，液体化成利刃划开碍事的衣服，人类颤抖的躯体完全暴露在它的视线之下。

深色的皮肤上遍布深浅不一的伤疤。这都是在那场爆炸中留下的，上流社会精英的身体上却留下了这么多丑陋的痕迹。Carlton并不在意这些，Riot自然也不在意，宿主的样貌与和它的匹配程度并无关系。此刻在Riot的注视下，它伸出触须抚摸人类的伤痕。它选择治疗了其中的一些，使它们消失无踪，也留下了一些。暗色的伤疤藏在腰侧的阴影间，附在脊背的骨骼凸起处，像是空白墙壁上的装饰，名画留白中的点缀，比起一片单调的颜色更显诱人可口。

湿滑的长舌绕过Carlton的脖颈，不容抗拒的力道迫使他抬起头。湿漉漉的褐色眼睛对上近在眼前的一双高高吊起的纯白色双眼，利齿构成的弧度像是一个笑容。Riot愉悦地欣赏它的宿主逐渐沉沦在它给予的一切之中。

Carlton努力克制身体的颤抖，从嗓子里挤出含混的恳求：

“请……请不要……”

在胸前挑逗拨弄的细小触手联合成两根粗壮的手指狠狠拉扯他发硬的乳尖，Carlton的尾音变成了一声呜咽。

“但我觉得你喜欢这样。”

Riot低沉的声音在他耳边道。红色的舌尖掠过颤抖的喉结舔上肩头，巡游于他的要害之处。Carlton已经没有力气去反对这句话了。身体被共生体抚慰着，接连而至的陌生感觉让他大脑里留给思考空间已经所剩不多。

腰间的“咔哒”声传到他慢了半拍的大脑里，他花费了两秒的时间才意识到这声音意味着什么。

“不——”阻止的话刚刚出口，Carlton已经感到下身一阵凉意。裤子和内裤被褪到膝盖处，裸露在空气中的皮肤在下一瞬被液体覆上。

Carlton从来没有觉得被共生体覆盖可以是一件这么色情的事情。共生体的流体在皮肤上游走时就像是在抚摸，但比起人类的手却又无处不在，无所不至。

细长的触须环过大腿内侧缠住已经完全勃起的性器，银色的线条宛如装饰品一般在柱身上扭动缠绕。分流出的一股液体划过底部的囊袋，稍作停留逗弄后来到后方的隐秘入口处，凝成金属色的细股没入其间。

“呜……”异物进入的怪异感让Carlton呜咽出声，比起生理上的不适更多的是精神上的抗拒。他知道这意味着什么，Riot的意图也已经足够明显。他早就做好了为人类进步献出一切的准备，但这一点显然在他的意料之外。况且这和人类进步也没有什么必然的联系，大约只是共生体突发奇想的一个新奇的“惩罚”——甚至算不上惩罚。Riot的动作出人意料的温和，触手侵入未经开发过的后穴甚至没有带来太多的不适。前端若即若离的撩拨和胸口乃至无处不在的触感让他的脑子越来越乱。一股从未有过的愉悦从不知名的地方悄然升起。这种陌生的感受使他的灵魂为之战栗，又像引人沉溺的陷阱诱使他一步步走近。可是他不应该因为这样就沉沦于此，这不应该发生……

Riot打断了他的胡思乱想。湿滑的舌尖舔上他的嘴唇，像是在品尝即将入腹的美食。Carlton想起Riot在吃饱后面对猎物时就会是这副不紧不慢的掌控者的姿态，虽然他向来都是藏在它的体内的旁观者。而如今他变成了那个“猎物”——以一种不同的方式。

身下的“侵入者”在他体内打转。Carlton下意识地收紧肌肉想要进行抵抗，却被攀附上腿根的流体强行将双腿分开。

远比人类要大的双手掰开试图合拢的大腿，“手指”陷进蜜色的皮肤留下一道道红痕。颤抖着含住银灰色触须的穴口暴露在空气中，更多的液体从皮肤间漫出，挤进那一处入口。

在肠壁间漫无条理冲撞的液体逐渐集聚成一根粗糙扭曲的柱体，填满他的内里。温和平缓的过渡让他的身体并没有抗拒外来物体的存在，反而违背身体主人的意愿包裹吮吸着。柱状物粗糙的表面碾过未经人事的软肉，模仿人类的性交方式缓缓抽出后再毫不留情地捅入。

Carlton跪伏在地上，赤裸的身体因为下身接连不断的攻势渗出细小的汗珠。不知在何时带上了分温度的液体在身上四处游走，抚摸过他的每一寸皮肤。他伸长脖颈，仿佛这样才能勉强维持呼吸的顺畅。

后穴被填满的酸胀感逼出了两汪眼泪，模糊的水雾间银灰色影子投映在他的视线中。Carlton眨掉眼中的泪水。他发现他似乎很难将眼前悬浮的这颗无比熟悉的头颅和插在他体内的坚硬物体联系起来，但视觉和触觉上如出一辙的质感和足够长时间的相处后对共生体的了解让他不得不面对一个事实——他正在被寄生在他体内的共生体操着。

粗砺的柱状物变换形态继续在他的体内捣弄，带起密密麻麻的快感沿着脊背爬上大脑。被渴求和欲望烧灼的所剩无几的羞耻感让Carlton勉强压制下标志着失控的呻吟，却在下一个顶入间不慎溢出。

徘徊在唇角的舌尖挑开人类的齿关挤进Carlton口中。他被迫接受Riot粗厚的舌头在口腔中扫荡，舔过他的牙齿，掠夺他的呼吸。这像是一个吻，Carlton昏昏沉沉地想，而且意外地感觉还不错。

Riot银灰色的面庞近在咫尺，Carlton看着那双白色的胶质双眼有些迷迷糊糊地想。这张脸从人类的审美角度来说丑陋无比，但从一开始在他的眼中就是美丽的。共生体所象征的力量，更高等的生物结构，所代表的未来是他多年来所梦寐以求的东西。Riot能够读取他的思维，知晓他的想法，他在它面前没有任何秘密。这对他来说自然是不利的，但他也乐于借此表达自己对于共生体近乎狂热的追求，并且向它展示他想象中的美好图景。人类与共生体结合，在地球上成为一种全新的，强大的物种。两个物种的延续，新纪元的开启，起始于他们的美好未来。即使因为种种原因不得不推迟，也依然是值得期待的。他和Riot，会是新世界的创造者。而现在他正在被“人类的希望”侵犯和占有，这好像也不是什么不能接受的情况。起码随着事情的发展，他开始发现这至少比他想象中的要好。

Riot从人类乱糟糟的想法中读出了臣服的成分。它满意于自己的行为所获得的“成效”，Carlton噙着眼泪焦距模糊看着它的样子为它带来了已经很长时间没有体会过的愉悦。它想要更进一步加深这种愉悦。

更多的身体从宿主中脱离，拉出环形的银色触手圈住人类细瘦的腰线，水银般的液体在腰窝中流转。游离于胸前的触手随着胸腔的起伏不紧不慢地玩弄着涨硬的乳尖，隐没在身下阴影处的触须缠绕着挺立的性器，恰到好处地加强人类的快感却又不给予满足。

塞在肉穴里的拟态阴茎又涨大了一圈，粗糙的表面伸出无数细小的触手更好地探索这一未知之所。泛红的穴口艰难地含住尺寸夸张形态狰狞的柱体，吞吐间带出稀薄的体液。

摸索按压的触手无意间擦过一处特殊的地点，Carlton一个战栗，突然炸开的快感让他蓦地瞪圆了眼睛，一声呻吟被塞满口齿的软舌变成了一声可怜的呜咽。

人类异常的反应引起了Riot的注意，它迅速在Carlton脑海中的“知识库”里找到了那是什么——不得不说有一个学识渊博的宿主总是方便很多。Riot饶有兴致的接连攻击那一点，小科学家的身体更加湿漉漉地变软了。深褐色的瞳孔泛着水痕，从胸腔溢出的呻吟声被它全数堵了回去。它耐心的舔舐着人类口中的每一寸空间，欣赏着Carlton在接连的快感轰炸之下双目失焦浑身颤抖，却依然只能睁着那双鹿一般湿润的眼睛含住塞满他口腔的舌头乖巧地吮吸舔吻。

涎液沿着嘴角滑下，在潮红面色的映衬下倍显诱人。Riot终于将湿长的舌头从人类口中撤出时一声甜腻的呻吟从Carlton的喉咙中倾泻出来。他用力地喘息，仿佛这样才能缓解电流般传遍全身让他无所适从的剧烈快感。可惜无论他如何应对都收效甚微。接连不断的强烈刺激甚至让他的眼前开始发黑，在喘息的间歇断断续续地求饶道：

“哈……Riot，慢、慢一点……”

Riot绕到他脸旁，紧贴着他的耳侧道：

“可我知道你更喜欢快一点。”

粗大的拟态阴茎退到红肿的穴口又狠狠捅入，延伸出的触须随着抽插的节奏准确无误地袭击着敏感点。接连汹涌而来的快感让Carlton完全无法思考，粗长的柱体几乎将他捅穿，腺体被一刻不停地“照顾”着，联合起来的快感几乎足以让人失去神智。背部传来湿滑的触感，是Riot转到他的背后，温热的长舌舔去脊背渗出的汗水。Carlton感觉双臂抖得厉害，几乎支撑不住他的上半身。银灰色的流体从肩膀沿着肌肉的线条滑下缠上手腕，挤进他的指缝间，缠绕住他的手指，看上去仿佛十指相扣。

Carlton有些失神地看着地面上的银灰色和棕色纠缠在一起，像是他所渴望的人类与共生体“结合”的其中一种形式，此时却意味着更多的东西。胸口被某种满足感填满，连带肉体上的感受也越加强烈了起来。在极致的愉悦中他不加遮掩地呻吟出声，最终在一个脱力的细弱呜咽中释放了出来。

白色的液体被射到地上，同时Carlton也失去了全部力气。过分的舒爽让他的思维坠向昏昏沉沉的黑暗，身体也软倒了下来。

在倒在地上的前一刻银灰色的流质物包裹住了他。白色的眼睛注视着人类平静的面孔片刻后，Riot带着已经陷入沉睡的人类消失在了浴室中。

 

Carlton睁开眼时，透过窗帘渗入的微弱光线显示出时间已经到了白天。难得的好眠让他的精神状态还算不错。他掀开被子，映入视线中的赤裸身体上的痕迹唤醒了一些回忆。

他发了一会儿呆，在莫名加快的心跳平复后起身下床，赤脚来到浴室。

温热的水流从头顶浇下的时候Carlton舒了口气。他闭上眼，在弥散开来的蒸汽中享受着放松的时刻。

再睁开眼时朦胧的水汽中一颗银灰色的头颅在对面看着他。

动作停滞了一瞬，Carlton随即挂上往常的笑容。

“Riot？”

Riot没有回应。狭长的白色双眼默不作声地看着他，Carlton带着一如往常平静温和的表情给予回视。银灰色的头颅拖着连接在他身体里的流线退远了一些，没有表情地打量了他一番，像是在查看他的情况，在确认他的状态还不错后缩回到了他的身体里。

Carlton看着空荡荡的空气露出了一个相比他惯用的模板式微笑来说要真实得多的笑容。在某种程度上他可以感受到Riot的情绪，而现在他的感觉无疑是积极的那方面。看来他和Riot之间的关系有了很大的进展。他们依然需要“谈谈”，但或许难度会减轻许多，内容也会有所改变。

 

END.


End file.
